The Ultimate Sacrifice
Overview The Ultimate Sacrifice is an upcoming item to Miner's Haven, and was announced on berezaa's Twitch streams. The Ultimate Sacrifice will act as a second Tesla Resetter, meaning if you obtain a Tesla Resetter you can use single-use upgrader's THREE times. The Ultimate Sacrifice's way to obtain stays true to its name. In a response from berezaa for a submission, performing The Ultimate Sacrifice (afterbirth) will allow you to start from scratch at life 1 (basically a reset), losing all of your items forever in the process (except for exotics, paid items, vintages, uC items, premium and refined items, and collectibles). You start with the usual Basic Furnace, Basic Iron Mine and Basic Conveyor and start with The Ultimate Sacrifice. Paid items (for example Executive Pillars or Sword Master's Spirit), exotics and collectibles will be locked from use until you've reached life 100. You can perform the ultimate sacrifice at life 1000 and beyond. After afterbirth has been performed, it can not be undone. Worth it? Resetting your lives back down to 1 and giving up pretty much all your stuff is a hard thing to consider, especially if you have been playing the game for so long that going back down and giving up almost all your stuff (some of them to be locked away until life 100) is a heartbreaking action to execute. The item's purpose also question the need to perform afterbirth. A second Tesla Resetter is a bit handy in cashing in more valuable ores, but some fear if this will complicate setups, and would say that a rework in the item into making it a standard upgrader with a big multiplier makes more sense for the ultimate price. Some might reset their lives and giving up their stuff to face the challenge in being a "noob" again, the intention of the ultimate sacrifice, only restarting with around $500, 1 Iron Mine, 1 Furnace, and 10 Basic Conveyors. The player who performed the sacrifice must now re-work themselves into gaining enough cash to rebirth, rinse and repeat. Those who are willing to obtain more than one Ultimate Sacrifice will have to go even greater lengths. Trivia * When conjoining the use of the True Overlord Device, Tesla Resetter and The Ultimate Sacrifice, the total multiplier can go up to x1,000,000. * This may be the second item obtained at life 1000 from rebirth, the first being Northern Lights. * This will be the first item that resets the lives of the players and removes their reborn items. * This item may be the first Ultimate-tier item that does not have "Overlord Device" in the name. ** Despite this, the upgrader model itself resembles much like the Overlord Device, only differences are its king statues, crystals, color scheme, torches, size, and rainbow conveyor. ** The Ultimate Sacrifice item looks like azure refiner, Tesla resetter, and gate of eclipse ** When this is added this will be the 2nd item that can reset your ore's upgrade tags. * Berezaa HAS confirmed this is in the making, as heard in one of his streams, but will not be released until March. * There is something "hidden" in the Ultimate Sacrifice. When you reach 2,000 life, you can reborn instantly. In 5,000 Life, You can reborn enough for the Overlord Device. When you reached 10,000 life, you are guaranteed to reborn enough to get the True Overlord Device. Category:Ultimate Category:Upcoming Category:Upgrader Category:Large Category:Variation Category:Currently unobtainable